Justifying The Means
by Edgechick816
Summary: She was a WWF spy, he wasn't part of the plan. When the time comes to make a choice, what will she choose?
1. With Him

Title: Justifying The Means  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Damn you Vince, I don't own a thing, if you sue me all I'll get is a $100 bucks and some outdated tickets to one of YOUR show, so leave me alone. However, the idea is mine  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Spoilers: August 01, during the Invasion.  
  
Summary: She was a WWF spy and he wasn't part of the plan.  
  
Notes: I thought I'd give this one a spin and see how It does.  
  
She was a WWF spy, he was Alliance through and through, how the hell was this supposed to work? Her job was simple; get in, get the info and watch the bastards fall. That was the plan. Take them out from the inside, cut them off at the knees, hit them where it hurts the most. He wasn't part of the plan.  
  
But she had him now.   
  
She shifted where she lay, his arms around her waist, cradling her against him. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, she wasn't supposed to fall for him, she was using him, or at least it started out that way. She'd tried to seduce him, playing up her sexy flirty side, tossing her hair and shaking her hips with the best of them.   
  
He saw right through her.  
  
Damn him for seeing through her bullshit, for wanting to know the real her, for not believing she was the blonde ditz everyone thought she was. She wasn't supposed to get butterflies every time he walked in a room, or melt every time his lips touched her, but she did. Damn his sexy voice and smiles, the smell of his cologne, the way he made her feel when he held her; like there was nothing in the world that mattered but them. It didn't matter now, she knew it was too late, she couldn't leave him.   
  
Another secret she had to keep.  
  
She could have kicked herself, being a spy and lying about it was one thing, it was part of her job, she had to, but this... This was different. Stephanie had a fondness for the man lying beside her and what the Billion Dollar Princess wants, the Billion Dollar Princess gets, or so she thinks. If Stephanie or Shane ever found out about them, they would both be going through tables faster than Steph could spread her legs for the next available man.   
  
She sighed softly, resting her head against his bare chest as she ran her fingers over the defined line of his abs. God, this was foolish, the shit was going to hit the fan and was going to hit soon. When it did, he was going to be right in the middle of it if she didn't do something, but how was she going to explain being a WWF spy? Then he really would think that she was using him.  
  
But she couldn't use him, not now, not even if she tried. He was one of the only sweet guys in the whole Alliance, in fact, one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met; and he's fallen for her. The real her. Not the girl in the too short skirts and knee high boots. No, not him, he'd fallen for the girl in jeans and sweats, the smart girl behind the blonde hair, the one that leaves the cap off the toothpaste and steals his shirts to sleep in, that's who he loved. Except who she was to him was a lie.   
  
She felt his hand run softly over her hair. She broke from thoughts, looking up to met his light blue eyes in the dim hotel room light.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked, his voice was deep and husky, his tone was naturally soft.  
  
She shrugged, "Nothing, just us, I guess." She had to stop for rolling her eyes at herself, 'Nothing' there's the fucking understatement of the year.' she thought.  
  
He moved closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers, "Once this whole thing is over we won't have to hide anymore, we can just be together." His voice held so much conviction she almost believed him. She wanted to believe him, it hurt her heart to know the truth. If only he wasn't so damn committed to the Alliance, or maybe if she wasn't to the WWF.   
  
"I guess you're right."   
  
"Trust me babe, you and I can get through anything together." he said stroking her cheek with his thumb. Then, lifting her chin, he pulled her into intoxicating kiss. And Stacy Keibler, for the moment, push her troubles aside, giving her full attention to the kiss and the sensations he brought out. He pulled backs breaking the kiss, meeting her eyes again as he brushed the hair off her forehead. "Everything will be ok, I promise." She just nodded as he held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and praying that Randy Orton didn't break his promises.   
  
A/N: Honestly, I don't think there are not enough Stacy/Randy fics in the world, but tell me what you think, like it, love it, want more. My muses like reviews. :) 


	2. The Beginning of the End

Title: Justifying The Means  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Damn you Vince, I don't own a thing, if you sue me, all you'll get is a $100 bucks and some outdated tickets to one of YOUR show, so leave me alone. However, the idea is mine  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Spoilers: August 01, during the Invasion.  
  
Summary: She was a WWF spy; he wasn't part of the plan. When the time comes to make a choice, what will she choose?.  
  
Notes: I thought I'd give this one a spin and see how it does.  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
He didn't quite understand why she thought that just because she owned half of the Alliance, it was ok for her to grope and fondle any member of the company she wanted, but she did. And for the sake of keeping up pretenses, keeping Stacy safe, he had to put up with it.  
  
"Ah, Randy, right on time." she smiled as he entered the room, she was sitting on her desk, legs crossed, skirt hiked up way too high. She looked like hooker, lying in wait for the next male passerby.   
  
"You wanted to see me?" he asked. She made a come hither motion, he obeyed, going over to her, hiding his distaste for the whole affair.  
  
"You have been such a good boy lately the I'm reward you with an Intercontinental title match at SummerSlam." He grinned at the thought. He'd been working on getting a title shot and being the belt back to the Alliance ever since her join in June.  
  
"I see you like my little idea." she smirked.  
  
"Can't say I don't." he told her. Stacy was gonna flip when she found out. She'd probably jump up and down, kiss him, wrap her long legs around him. He adored the feeling of her body pressed against his. The scent of her raspberry shampoo washing over him. Her squeals of laughter and excitement... He was pulled out of his drifting thoughts by Stephanie's voice.   
  
"Well, I see you're enjoying yourself. Like the thought of being a champion?" she asked him smugly. Are power and money the only things she can think of? Yeah, the title shot was great, but the feeling he got just by being in the same room as Stacy was a thousand times better.   
  
Suddenly, she grabbed him by the waist band of his jeans, pulling him flush to her.   
  
"This," she gestured to a piece of paper in between her fingers, "is a list of people you either should avoid or destroy over the next week. I'm for destruction myself, but the choice is yours." she tucked the paper in the top of his pants. She moved her lips dangerously close to his. "Now how do you wanna thank me?"  
  
"Uh.....I...um."  
  
"You wanted to see me?" All eyes turned to the doorway and the woman standing there. Stacy's eyes momentarily locked with Randy's, so brief, if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't have seen it. But long enough for them to read what the other was thinking.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to have a meeting with you." she said, sounding like a shy little girl, another role she'd taught herself how to play. She hated this, she could never be herself, Randy was the only one who knew anything about the strong independent woman she really was.  
  
"Of course Stacy, Randy and I were just finishing up." said Stephanie, sliding off her desk and pulling her skirt down, taking the air of a savvy business woman, nothing like the street corner whore she resembled only moments before.  
  
"Randy, could shut the door on your way out?" He left straight out of the room, stealing one last glance at Stacy before shutting the door.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" Stephanie squeaked.   
  
'Yeah, and he's mine, Bitch.' Stacy thought, but only responded with a shrug.  
  
"Anyway," she went over to her top desk drawer, pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Stacy.  
  
"Give that to the Dudleys, they'll know what to do with it."   
  
"What is it?" she asked timidly, although she already had a quite a good idea what it was.  
  
"It's a hit list," she stated simply, "of all the people I need out of the way to make sure we win at Summerslam. But you really don't need to worry about it. Now go and deliver that list, it's important." She gave the other woman a quick smile then left.  
  
She sighed the second she was out the door. This was it. The list in her hand was, in all likelihood, the beginning of many things, not just the Alliance. She took a deep breath and unfolded the paper. She wasn't surprised by the names on it, she expected Steph and Shane to go after the big guns, I.C champ Chris Jericho was on the top of the list followed by: Taker, Kane, Rock and Angle. The Hardys were a bit unexpected, but she imaged they came by request of the Dudleys.  
  
She couldn't help but feel a little relieved by all of this, as long as Randy didn't have a match with anybody on here, he'd be out of harm's way for the most part.   
  
She folded the paper up and shoved it in her pocket, before being abruptly pulled into an empty hallway, and right on to someone's lips. While the kiss surprised her, she knew exactly who's touch she was melting into. As she had spent many nights with him, craving it, and just as many mornings trying to convince herself that she didn't need it, failing to do so the moment his arms wrapped around her. She couldn't help it, the love they had was insatiable, forever longing and wanting for each other.  
  
He released her lips, keeping her against him, his mouth remaining just inches away from hers.  
  
"What's got you so happy?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Having you with me." she smiled, stealing another kiss for her. "You'll never guess what happened."   
  
"Other than the Billion Dollar Bitch trying to fuck you, I have no clue." The nastiness made clear by her tone.  
  
"Baby," whispered, "I don't want her, I want you. I love you, you know that, right?"  
  
She nodded softly, resting her forehead on his. "I'm sorry, I know it's something we have to put up with and try not to let it get to me, but sometimes..."  
  
"Shh, It's ok." he soothed, enveloping her in a hug. "I understand."  
  
She took comfort of the warm feeling of him. God, this man was everything to her, she didn't know what she'd do without him, and hopefully she wouldn't have to find out.  
  
"So what's the great news you wanted to tell me?"  
  
He pulled back, wearing a big smile. "I got an I.C title shot at SummerSlam."  
  
A pit dropped into her stomach, it felt like her world had come crashing down on her.  
  
"W...What?" She questioned, trying to hide the shaking nervousness in her voice.  
  
"I know, isn't it great?" he pulled her into a second hug.   
  
"That's great, Baby." she spoke softly, hugged him back. She suppressed the tears that threatened to spill forth. Now it was set, one way or another, she'd have to face the music, ultimately, they both would.  
  
A/N: The muses love reviews. :) 


End file.
